rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistral Airship
The Kingdom of Mistral uses a number of different types of airships. =Overview= All the Mistral airships share a similar design motif. They are built out of wood and metal, with wings and fins that are built to give the appearance of fabric sails supported by masts and spars. They are built to resemble boats. The number and arrangement of the propellers vary according to the airship type Mistralian Airship, Type 1 The first Mistralian airship is seen in the episode "Remembrance". This airship is badly damaged after the attack on Shion, first by the bandit tribe lead by Raven Branwen and then by the Grimm. Its appearance may be the result of damage rather than the actual structure of the airship, but this airship appears to only have a front propeller. There is no large opening on the side, only a small grating. The wings appear to be attached low on the hull. Mistralian Airship, Type 2 The second type of Mistralian airship is the most common. The hull is in two sections, resembling a wooden sailboat with a large ventral pod attached to the 'keel' containing the airship's propellers and a large through access hatch. It has two propellers, one in the front and one in the back. While in motion the wings flap up and down in a bird-like manner. This type of airship appears three times: * In the episode "No Safe Haven", two airships on patrol spot the "smoke" from the death of the Nuckelavee in Kuroyuri and investigate. * In the episode "Dread in the Air", two airships are attacked and destroyed by Lancers above Lake Matsu * In the episodes "Downfall" and "Haven's Fate", three airships appear at Haven Academy to confront the White Fang. Mistralian Airship, Type 3 The third type of Mistralian airship has a front fin that is taller than the rear one, and has additional sail-like membranes at its front and above the stern. There is only one propeller, located at the back and raised up higher. The ventral pod is gone, with the side openings now in the lower hull. This type of airship appears twice: * In the episode "So That's How It Is", Hazel Rainart, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black return to the Land of Darkness aboard one. * In the episode "Our Way", one is stolen by Neopolitan and Cinder Fall. =Image Gallery= Official Graphics Shane-roberson-salemairshipcomp.jpg Mistralian Airship, Type 1 Remembrance V4E2 Remembrance Airship.png Mistralian Airship, Type 2 No Safe Haven V4 12 airship 1.png V4 12 airship 2.png V4 12 00045.png V4 12 airship 4.png V4 12 airship 5.png V4 12 00046.png V4 12 airship 7.png V4 12 airship 8.png Image3472.png V4 12 00049.png V4 12 airship 9.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00011.png V5 02 00013.png Downfall V5 13 00031.png V5 13 00030.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00001.png Mistralian Airship, Type 3 So That's How It Is V6 04 00012.png V6 04 00014.png Our Way V6 13 00001.png Category:Mistral Category:Transportation